


Stucky

by Moonwanderer



Series: Playing with the Name... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Playing with the name "Stucky".Do not try to find rhymes, there is not a single one in this.





	Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Bucky, forever.

Steven, my love,  
Till the end of the line,  
United we will be strong;  
Captain of my heart,  
Know that by your side will stay  
Your Winter Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
